Always mammon!
by Alice-in-FantasyLand
Summary: Fran was so jealous and angry...  Fran's mask was cracked into little pieces by his senpai who made Fran cry...  please R
1. Chapter 1

**Always mammon **

**Chapter 1:**

Fran was the newest member of the varia. Bel and Fran doesn't get along well. Bel always stabs him; call him a frog, always comparing him to mammon. Fran had to admit that he's kind of jealous that Bel always compare mammon to him even mammon is dead.

But why is Fran feeling like this. He went to Lussuria to ask. "Luss nee chan what do you feel when you love someone?" Fran asked to the older member.

"OH! Young love I wish I still have that" Lussuria said. "Luss nee chan will you just answer my question" Fran said in his monotone voice.

"Well ok..." the sun guardian said. "You feel safe when your close to him, your irritated and jealous when his talking about someone else, you want to make him happy even it risk your own life, you want him with all your heart" Lussuria said looking down to the teal haired boy.

"Thanks Luss nee chan" Fran said in his emotional face and monotone voice. "You're welcome Fran chan, but may I ask who is it?" Lussuria said smiling down to the teal haired boy. "That's a secret Luss nee chan" Fran said to the Gaylord.

Fran went to the living room, he saw The Prince Ripper sitting at the couch playing with his infamous knives, and Fran sat down at the next couch far from the prince.

"Senpai..." Fran calling his senpai in his monotone voice, Bel looked at Fran with a smirk at his face "what..." Bel said turning his focus on his knives again. "Umm...s-senpai, if someone asked you to choose between me and mammon that would you choose, and then who will it be?" Fran asked Bel who was currently playing with his knives. "Are you kidding me off course I choose mammon he's my best friend if I could go back in time I would like to get mammon and never wished that you could be our new mist guardian" Bel said looking at Fran who was currently silent about hearing what Bel "you know that no one can replace mammon not even you, you stupid, dumb, idiotic frog!" Bel said in front of the teal haired boy.

"Senpai thanks for the answer" Fran said leaving the room

Fran run back to his room with tears rolling down at his face, Lussuria saw Fran crying while running at the hallway "hey, Fran..." Lussuria said worriedly looking at the way that Fran went "poor boy"

Lussuria saw Bel walking down with his arms in his head "Bel do you know why Fran is crying?" Lussuria asked the prince. "no, maybe it has something to do with you, maybe you said something wrong that made him cry" Bel said smirking to the Gaylord "maybe, cause he asked me something, I'll just ask him later, thanks Bel chan" Lussuria said smiling at the prince. "Lussuria, wait, what did he asked about?" Bel asked Lussuria "well, he asked about what it feels to love someone" Lussuria said at Bel. "Does he say who is he talking about? Bel asked Lussuria "hmm...nope he said it's a secret" Lussuria said "thanks Lussuria just go to your mission with squalo and lightning pervert" Bel said "but how about Fran?" Lussuria said worriedly "I'll just go talk to him myself" Bel said pushing the Gaylord forward the main door. "Thank you Bel chan" Lussuria said.

-At Fran's room-

Fran was crying burying his face in a purple colored pillow, he saw the frog hat rolled down to the floor, and he picked up the hat throwing it across the room "why the hell the stupid prince does always thinks about that baby" The mask covering all Fran's emotion was now broken by his anger and jealousy.

Tears rolled down in Fran's face, he felt his body so weak.

-Outside Fran's room-

Bel was walking down the hallway until he heard someone crying until he noticed it was in Fran's room.

Bel opened the door he saw a dark room, he heard someone crying he looked at a side he saw Fran packing his bag with clothes inside. "Hey Froggy where are you going?" Bel asked his kohai with a smirk across his face "senpai, somewhere far from you" Fran said with his tears falling down to his face.

"Something matter?" Bel asked to the crying boy who was packing his bag.

"Senpai...I-I love you" Fran said tears falling down to his face "but now I accept that you don't need a repla..." Fran was silenced by a pair of warm lips placed on his, and after a few seconds they broke the kiss leaving a blushing Fran. "Froggy you should have said it earlier" Bel said in front of the blushing boy.

"But senpai...you said that no one can replace mammon, you always speak about mammon, you compare me to mammon" Fran said.

"shishi...I only use that for you to say what is your feelings for the prince, and mammon is dead, Don't worry the prince loves you" Bel said leaning over to Fran kissing his lips passionately, Bel pinned  
Fran at the bed still kissing each other passionately Bel explored Fran's mouth with his tongue Fran let out moans. They let go of each other to breath. "Senpai I love you" Fran said to the prince "shishi...the prince loves you to my froggy" Bel sad kissing the cheeks of his new lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Um. Sorry everyone! It's very late! Anyways it's a very long explanation why I can't update it. First: I'm stuck in school; I mean there are many things to do back then. (But now it's our summer break!)  
Second: I'm in guitar lessons -sigh- I really focused on that and I need a lot of practice.  
So anyways enjoy the second chapter of "Always mammon!" after this I may make another fan fiction. **

**Always Mammon**

**Chapter 2: kiss and new mission!**

Fran was in the living room reading a book like he always do, and at his side was sitting a certain prince playing with his knives.

"Shishishi… Froggy the prince is bored, entertain the prince" Bel ordered the boy who didn't even bother to look.

_-Stab-_ "Senpai" Fran whined as he pulled the knife out of his back and throw it on the floor.

"Froggy, Stop throwing the prince's knives" Bel said with a hint of annoyance.

"Well senpai, don't stab them to me" Fran said while reading his book.

Bel snatched the book from Fran's hand "shishishi...now froggy pay attention to the prince" Bel said with his Cheshire grin on his face. Fran looked to him "now what senpai?" Fran asked.

"Kiss the prince" Bel ordered with a grin on his face

"Stop it fake-prince someone might see us" Fran turned away hiding his blush

"Come on froggy, just a little kiss for the prince" Bel pleased the boy. "Okay then fake-prince, but just one" Fran said with a loud sigh. "Shishishi" Bel leaned forward to Fran until their lips met, Bel made the kiss even deeper making his way inside Fran's mouth which Fran allowed, he parted his lips and that made Bel enter his tongue into Fran's mouth Fran let out moans, and after that Fran pushed Bel away, they were panting and breathing for oxygen "Baka senpai, you said it was just a small kiss!" Fran said trying to keep his monotone voice flat. "But admit it you liked the prince's kiss, shishishi" Bel said teasing Fran. "I-I don't Baka-senpai" Fran said hiding the blush in his face. "Shishishi~ the frog is blushing, that means you like it." Bel said with a wide grin on his face.

A sudden 'Voiiii….' was heard outside the room "Voiiii…. Bel! Boss has a mission for the both of you!"

**A/N: So what do you think?  
Please R&R!  
I also would like to hear your comments about my story and sorry for my mistakes.  
I'm still open for request just visit my just 'pm' me if you would like to make a request! **

**Domo Arigatou minna san! \ (^o^) /**


End file.
